Rise of A Demon Dragon Slayer
by DrAnime2796
Summary: Follow our favorite characters on the retelling of events. Certain characters will be OOC and fewer slightly stronger, not God-like. Pairings have been predetermined (mostly) to my preferences. (Sorry not the best summary)
1. Time with Igneel

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. All credit goes to the Creator: Hiro Mashima, and the producers that gave us such a great anime.**

 **All rights reserved for non-profit writing, purely entertainment and fun in writing.**

 **"Hello,"** \- Dragon, Demon, Titan Makarov, etc. speaking

"Hello," - normal person speaking

 **'Hello,'** \- Dragon, Demon, Titan Makarov, etc. thought

'Hello,' - normal person thought

It was year X774, and a mythical creature only heard of in legend was freely roaming the skies in a land far from any civilization. This was no ordinary creature, this monster was a dragon. It walked on all fours, it's scales a dark red almost crimson in color. Scars littering it's massive body from scuffles with other dragons. A small horn on the tip of his snout with nostrils just below it.

It was a magnificent sight to see, if ever a human caught a glimpse of this mythical creature. The idea of being spotted though, wasn't realistic. This mighty creature was on a mission, rather he was looking for a certain someone. As a favor to an old friend that it'd left behind.

 **'Zeref, you'd better be lucky. I don't normally consider things like this,'** the dragon thought while scanning the forest below. That's when he spotted what he was searching for.

A small child, a boy to be exact. He was unconscious, which was rather lucky in the dragons eyes. This child looked no older than seven years old. He wore what would be considered rags, tathered and torn up clothing. A few bruises on his exposed skin, which was uncertain how he obtained them. He had pink hair, which the boy would argue was salmon not pink.

Being as gentle as possible for a dragon, he started to shake the boy and call out to him. It was having relatively no effect on the youth however, so he tried a different approach.

 **"Child,"** the beast started calmly. **"WAKE UP,"** the dragon bellowed. Effectively rousing the sleeping boy slowly. This in turn caused a reaction he was hoping to avoid.

The boy now fully awake, eyes looking like they're ready to pop from his skull, while scooting away from what he deemed as a monster. "W-what do y-you want from m-me?" the boy asked, fear quite evident in his tone.

 **"Relax child, I'm not here to hurt you. The opposite actually,"** the mighty dragon said. The last part more to himself the the boy in front of him. **"How about with start with introductions."**

"Um wh-what's an intruction?" the youth asked. He wasn't good with big words, at least not yet anyway.

 **"Introduction, not intruction,"** the dragon closed his eyes and slowly started shaking his head. **"Alright let me start. I am Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons."**

"Oh...so the intro-thingy is giving your own name?" the boy asked. When the dragon, now identified as Igneel, nodded the boy lowered his head. Then he mumbled, "I don't have a name, at least not that I can remember."

When Igneel heard this, he began to frown. **'Figures Zeref would do something like this...at least I know his name and can, in his eyes, name him.'**

 **"Alright then how about I give you a name young one?"** the creature of legend asked.

"Really?! You'll give me a name?" the boy asked, sounding a little hopeful. He felt a little strange being named by a dragon, but all things considered he didn't care. The boy knew nothing of his past, all he knew was he woke up with no memories, no idea where he was, and most of all no idea dragons even existed.

 **"Yes, so how does the name Natsu Dragneel sound?"** Igneel questioned, in hopes that it sounded okay with the boy. His answer came in the form of the boy jumping up and down cheering. Repeating the words 'I have a name' over and over.

~Time Skip~

It was now July seventh, year X776. Only a year left before Igneel had to 'vanish' but never mentioned that to his adopted son. The dragon didn't focus on the negative though, or he truly tried not to.

Natsu, thanks to his dad's help, learned alot. He was able to both read and write in the human and dragon language. Although Igneel purposely left out the human anatomy, human relationships, dragon mating season and the like. Natsu had also been pushed to his physical and magical limits daily from the start.

His senses have also increased drastically, to the point they were just as good as any dragons would be. It was really incredible for a child his age but then again Igneel expected as much. Thus the reason Natsu was pushed to his limits daily.

 **"Natsu, what do you say to a week off from training?"** Igneel suddenly asked his adopted son. Which stunningly shocked the young dragon slayer speechless. Natsu had absolutely zero idea how to respond, which gave the dragon a good laugh.

"Have you lost your mind?! You never give me a week straight off from training! So why now?" Natsu skeptically questioned his fathers motives.

 **"Honestly, can't you just be happy I'm giving you a week off,"** Igneel bowed his head and gave a sigh of slight annoyance. **"Knowing you though you won't accept that answer. So, in truth I'm giving you the week off because you're above the level that I expected you too be at as of this time."**

"Alright Igneel, I can accept that. Though I am curious about being above what you had expected me to be," the salmon haired child pushed for a little more information.

 **"You've done mastered the basic dragon slayer magic with normal flames in just a years time,"** Igneel began to explain his reasoning. **"Now you're working with the advanced slayer magic. Dragon King Slayer, which you've noticed the flames are crimson instead of normal flames."**

Natsu nodded his head in acknowledgement to his fathers words and accepted them. He would take the next week off to relax his muscles and let them heal and grow a bit. He wouldn't completely stop, he still needed to stay fit so he'd stick to a lighter training regimen.

"Hey Igneel I have a question for you," Natsu spoke up, the complete silence bothering him.

 **"What is it brat,"** came the annoyed reply from the dragon. It wasn't really unusual for the boy to call him by name but it did irritate him for some reason.

"Well I'm only curious. I'm a human and this type of magic can turn me into a dragon," Natsu paused. He was looking for confirmation which he got in the form of a nod by the giant creature, "so if I could turn into a dragon, could you turn into a human?"

Baffled by this question, Igneel was rendered speechless. Thanks to all of his lessons his adopted son was beyond his years mentally. He had taught the boy to read and write in both human and dragon language's. He was also passed any normal humans physical capabilities, his magical ability was above average as well. However Natsu was still dense when it came to romance.

Igneel was silently cursing himself for being so thorough in educating his son. **"I'm not sure. I haven't ever thought about it, let alone try it."**

"I guess we both have a little bit of training to do then haha," Natsu stated, the slight hint of amusement and laughter in his tone.

 **'Guess I'll amuse him with the idea of me looking like a human. It's the only request he's ever made and I only have one more year with him before I have to use** _ **that**_ **spell,'** Igneel thought. A bitter expression crossing his face at just the mere idea of leaving the boy. **"Alright well next week training picks up hardcore, for the both of us."**

~Time Skip~

June twenty-third, year X777. Only two weeks remained until Natsu's life would change drastically. Fortunately for the boy, who is now around eight years of age, didn't suspect anything. At least not that he let on, in the eyes of Igneel the great king of fire dragons.

 **"Natsu,"** Igneel reluctantly called to his son. Fearful that his tone would betray his thoughts and feelings, he mustered up what he could and calmed himself before continuing. **"Over the next two weeks we are just going to relax and spend time with each other."**

"Sounds like a plan, considering the last three years," Natsu let out a sigh of relief. "Guess it was my fault though for asking you to take training so seriously."

 **"I also have some gifts for you, son,"** this instantly caught the boys attention. Excitement written all over his face at the prospect of getting anything from the dragon.

"Alright, dad, what's going on?" Natsu was skeptical. This was unlike the Igneel he grew to know.

 **"Relax brat, I haven't exactly got you anything over the past three years for your birthday. Besides you didn't really need them at the time,"** the fire dragon stated point blank.

Natsu sat in the open clearing they had trained in for the last time. While he sat Igneel went and retrieved the gifts for his son, both thinking over why the other seemed off to each other.

When the king of fire dragons returned, he had a few boxes with him. Four or five varying sized boxes to be exact.

Igneel slid one box in front of him, **"We'll start with this one alright,"** it was more of a demand instead of a request.

The box was the second largest in size, and looked as if Natsu could fit inside it albeit a bit cramped but still. It was wrapped in some unusual paper and a ribbon tied around it.

Natsu disregarded the paper and ribbon, ripping them both completely. After that was out of the way, he opened his first gift. Upon closer inspection it was clothing. A pair of solid black cargo shorts, that on Natsu went down to about his mid calf. Also in the box was a shirt, crimson red in color with flame designs running up midway on the shirt. There was a small emblem of where his heart would be in the design of a dragon. What's more the shirt was sleeveless.

Before Natsu could utter a word about how grateful he was, Igneel spoke first, **"There's five identical pairs, to add to that they're fire proof. Now for the second gift,"** the dragon said sliding another box over. It was about the same size as the smallest gift.

As with the last box it was wrapped but the paper was disregarded. Natsu tore into it just as quickly. After opening it up it revealed a couple of things. The first was a black travel bag, but it wasn't solid black. It had red tribal marks on it, forming what one would perceive as a dragon like on the shirt. Under the bag was some cloth, coal gray to almost black in color. When Natsu pulled it out, it was revealed as a cloak. It was thick and would be quite warm form most.

Again Igneel explained the gifts, **"The bag is for traveling, that much should be clear. However the bag has a unique property to it. It can hold two times your weight but still feel as weightless as a feather. The cloak doubles to hide your identity and a blanket should you need one. Also, like the clothes both are flame proof. The bag protects its contents as well."**

"Awesome, what's next?" Natsu asked. While he was inquiring about the next gift, Igneel had already had it in front of him.

It was roughly the same size box as the last gift, if not slightly smaller by an unnoticeable amount. The wrapping paper was slightly different from the rest, unique in a sense. It was wrapped in orange with a crimson dragon breathing fire all around it. There was no ribbon on this one either.

Carefully pulling the wrapping paper off, which actually surprised both the dragon and dragon slayer. After that minuscule task was complete he again opened the box which revealed a white scarf. It looked ordinary enough until Natsu picked it up. While it weighed as much as a feather he could tell it was made from dragon scales. Igneel didn't even have to try to explain this gift to him at all.

This caused the majestic creature, that is Igneel, to slide the last and largest box to his son. This box wasn't wrapped up and was plain white. It was a touch on the heavy side though. It was also taller than it was wide.

Not waiting any longer he opened it. What he saw at first was a stack of books. That just threw the young dragon slayer off a bit, why would Igneel give him books? Not just any ordinary books either. A couple of them were just about dragons, including a certain book that explains dragon mating.

However there was another gift in the corner of this box. It was in there diagonally just so it'd fit. When Natsu pulled the extra gift out, it was a Katana. The hilt was covered in red and orange cloth that acted as the grip. The guard was a knock-off gold, or so Natsu thought. The sheath was crimson red on the top half where it connected with a flame design that finished it off. When he pulled it out the blade looked unique. It was a normal blade at first glance, but you could tell on closer inspection it had a crimson glow to it.

 **"The blade is infused with my strongest flame,"** the Mighty Igneel stated proudly at his work. **"It is also made from my scales, so it's incredibly durable and doesn't need sharpened."**

Giving pause to allow his adopted son, who he viewed as his own son, a chance to speak. However not a single word came from the mouth of the usually talkative child. For the first time ever Igneel was shocked, his son was complete speechless.

After what seemed like an eternity Natsu's finally said something, "Thank you dad." Then he remembered something else. Something the young boy had been curious about since he posed the question nearly a year ago. "Hey Igneel, I was wondering..." Natsu trailed off hoping his adoptive father would catch on.

 **"What is it son?"** Igneel questioned. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind about what was coming.

"It's been nearly a year since I asked," Natsu was trekking through his memories. "Have you managed to turn into a human?"

 **"Hmm, I thought you'd have bugged me about this sooner,"** the fire dragon stated as he began to build up magic. Slowly but surely his magic started to wrap around him, changing his physical form. Outputting a little more magic, a bright flash erupted causing Natsu to close his eyes and turn his head.

"Alright, I hope it's acceptable," Igneel paused. Adjusting to the sound of his own, very low, baritone voice as a human before continuing, "My son."

At the sound of the new voice, the dubbed Prince of Fire Dragons, Natsu turned to the source of it. With the light having completely dispelled a man stood in the place Igneel was.

This man stood roughly six foot four inches tall. He was white but his skin complexion was extremely dark. His hair a crimson red shade. The eyes as dark as a raven's feathers. He had no shirt, exposing his battle scared body. He wore a pair of crimson red pants that extended to about his mid calf, and baggy for fighting.

"Well how do I look?" Igneel asked.

"You," Natsu said while looking at the ground. Trying to hide his excitement, which in turn made the dragon turned human rather anxious. The boy popped his head up, eyes glistening with how he was feeling. "You look awesome dad."

"Glad you like it but, I can't hold this form very long," the dragon informed just before a giant cloud of smoke appeared hiding the two forms. When it dissipated revealing Igneel in his original form. **"Sorry I couldn't hold the form any longer than I was able too."**

"It's alright, I'm satisfied with it," the boy gave the dragon a big toothy grin that would later become his signature smile.

 **"Alright well let's get some food and get some rest,"** Igneel stated before spreading his wings and taking to the skies. He hunted down a couple of wild animals and returned to cook the meat.

The rest of the night was peaceful. The father and son duo made small talk, ate, and overall just relaxed like they planned. That's how things would go for the next couple of weeks. Natsu being oblivious to what was going to happen on July Seventh.

The days passed quickly for the two as they had fun and enjoyed spending time together. Natsu enjoying it most.

The two had a sparring match everyday, not for training but for fun. Although Igneel used this as an educational training letting his boy know what he could do differently, do better with. He had also taught Natsu how to use his sword.

Also over the course of two weeks, he tried to coarse the boy to learn other magic. He didn't really care what though as ultimately it was up to Natsu if he learned more or not.

Igneel couldn't help but think though, **'This is the last day I get to spend with you Natsu. You have become strong, and you have made me proud.'**

It was getting late, and the two decided to call it a night. However Igneel pretended to pass out because he still had a couple of things to tend to. The first was a letter, giving his son intructions on what to do tomorrow. The second being the secret technique known as Dragon Sealing.

Once both were done, Natsu was left in the cave both he and Igneel shared for years. Oblivious to the events that just took place.

The next morning, July Seventh year X777. Natsu woke up alone and couldn't pick up even the slightest hint that Igneel was there. All that remained was him, his gifts, and a letter.

 **A/N:**

 **I apologize if it seems rushed, but we never got much info on this in the beginning. If you see any errors please point them out and I will go back and edit.**

 **I accept any form of constructive criticism. I appreciate any and all help I could recieve. However those with negative, derogatory comments and criticism, I maintain the right to ignore that negativity. I am still human and cannot please everyone.**

 **Anyway, like always I thank my readers. I will also try to have the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. The Letter, A Journey, and Fights

Upon finding he was the only breathing person in the forest he was raised in, with only his gifts and a letter. He started his day like he normally would. Light exercises consisting of five-hundred push-ups with roughly fifty pounds strapped to his back, two-hundred and fifty sit-ups, no added weight, and a five mile run.

After his morning workout Natsu proceeded to the nearest body of water to wash up. The whole time his only thought was, 'I wonder where Igneel went? Maybe I should read the letter he left.'

With everything settled with the morning workout, and the bath he headed back to the cave. Putting on the new clothes he got from his foster father, he picked up the letter and opened it.

Unfolding the paper he began to read it.

 _'Natsu, I'm sorry I left so suddenly. I had some business to attend elsewhere and don't try to track me, you won't be able to find me. Anyway, I have a request to make._

 _I would like you to travel to a town called Magnolia, there you will find a guild, it's name is Fairy Tail. I'd like you to join, get accustomed to human life. Learn and grow, the only thing that limits you is your own mind causing self doubt. You can do way more than you think son._

 _This isn't good bye, more like a see you later._

 _Igneel'_

"I guess that settles it, I'll head to this Magnolia place." Natsu stated with a determined look on his face. He started to pack his things, putting his clothes, books, and cloak in his black bag. Wrapped his scarf around his neck, strapped his sword to his back, put the pack on his back and set out on this new journey.

~Time Skip~

Five days later Natsu found himself in civilization. The town he arrived in was unlike anything he'd ever seen. There were building lining brick roads, people littering the streets, children playing in parks, but most disturbing to the young male was the couples. He was still young so Natsu didn't understand the appeal in holding hands with a girl and kissing.

He was still rather dense in the romance department because that topic didn't interest him so he opted to ignore that lesson.

Trying to decide what to do while walking down the streets of the unknown town, he bumped into an old man. To lost in thought to notice anything until the man tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me young man, are you lost?" The older gentleman inquired. He was short, around Natsu's height maybe a touch shorter. He wore an orange and light blue striped jester hat, a white undershirt with a black symbol in the middle of it. Over the shirt was an orange jacket that matched the color of his pants. Most notable was the odd brown shoes he was wearing.

"Yeah, kinda. I'm trying to find a town called Magnolia," Natsu informed the older man as politely as he could. His lack of interaction with others due to living in solitude, except a dragon, seeping through.

"Ahh, well this is Clover Town. I was just on my way to the train station to head back to Magnolia, care to join me?" The older male questioned.

"Sure, sounds like fun," pausing for a moment, Natsu stretches his hand out. "I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

'At least the boy has some manners,' the old man thought before taking the young boys hand and shaking it. "Makarov Dreyar, pleasure to meet you. Oh and do you mind me asking why you're heading to Magnolia?"

"I don't see any harm in telling you. I'm heading there as a kind of final request from my father," Natsu then started to explain his story as the walked to the train station.

Natsu had told Makarov how he was found and raised by a dragon. Learning his fathers magic, his intense training, and how five days ago he woke up and his father was just gone. The only time he paused was when they got to the train station so the old man could get tickets.

Now on the train, seated opposite each other Makarov took the chance to talk, "How strong would you say you are my boy?"

"Hmm, honestly I don't know how strong I would be considered in human terms. Remember I was raised in the wild by a dragon with no human influence," he politely reminded the old man.

'Hmm...I wonder,' the short man thought before asking another question. "Can you sense magical energy?"

"Yeah, of course. Igneel drilled that into my head it's how I knew I couldn't beat him, and wouldn't be able to for a few more years," Natsu said having been reminded of that torture.

"Would you say you could beat me if you went all out?" He asked trying to get a read on the boys magical prowess.

"Hmm," Natsu started to feel out the magical energy of the old man. Then he suddenly stopped. "Sorry Gramps, but no I couldn't beat you as I am now even if I went all out. Plus you're holding back quite a bit of your own magic."

'Hmm, well I guess I can't hide it from this brat like I do the other children in the guild.' Makarov bitterly thought. "Interesting, being able to determine that all on your own in only mere moments. By human standards, with that brain, you're at least an A Class wizard."

'Guess I'll see how I stack up against other wizard's when I get to Fairy Tail,' Natsu thought before crossing his legs and closing his eyes. "Let me know when we get to Magnolia please."

Throughout the whole train ride, Natsu didn't move. Not even a muscle twitched. The only sound that could be heard was the light breathing of the duo. Now though they were grabbing their things and getting of the train. Not a word spoken between the two, that is until they walked out of the train station in Magnolia.

"This," Makarov gestured to all the buildings in the city, "is Magnolia my boy."

"Thanks for the help Gramps, I think I got it from here," Natsu stated with a toothy grin to the old man. He then started to walk off, but didn't get very far because a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Wait a moment, I have one more question," Makarov donned a serious face knowing he was digging a little further than he should.

"Alright, what's on your mind old man," the young Dragon Slayer stated more than questioned. His expression mirroring the older man.

"What is it your father asked you to come to Magnolia for?" A more skeptical look crossing his face. This boy was to strong for his age, and had suspicions to his motives. Which frankly he hoped were unfounded.

"It's simple really," Natsu paused for what he hoped was dramatic effect. By the smell of anxiety coming off the man it worked, "Igneel asked me to come here and to join a guild called Fairy Tail."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Makarov then smiled. "Geez kid, don't scare me like that. Anyway, guess it's a good thing we ran into each other."

"Really? Why's that Gramps?" A thoroughly confused Natsu asked.

"Because," the old man paused, "I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail."

For the first time in roughly a week, Natsu's eyes shined with excitement and joy. He wouldn't be alone anymore, not that the young man ever minded in the first place.

The two continued to walk down the streets, Natsu hearing whispers from the citizen's of the town, while holding a conversation. Thankfully for the young man it wouldn't be much longer until they reached their destination. Honestly he was tired of hearing the whispers like they were actually talking to him.

When Makarov suddenly stopped, our favorite young dragon slayer once again bumped into him. Natsu was about to ask something but was quickly silenced as the old man pointed. Following his finger, Natsu saw a very unique building.

The building was styled like a Chinese Temple. A three story building with each level growing smaller as you went up, like a pyramid. Pillars lined the first level, just outside the doors opening range. The doors were white, a half leaf design with green outlining mirroring on both of the double doors, and a sign with the guild name displayed on the roof above the pillars. The windows had five sides, weirdly enough, with brown trim in all of them.

The second level only had windows. The three in the middle, directly over the doors on the second layer, were mostly normal. They were rectangular, except the top where it finished in a triangle. The windows on either side of the main windows were smaller and weirder in shape. The trim was a dark green color.

The third level had smaller windows, however they were overshadowed by three flags. The first flag, the one on the left, was a small green flag. It appeared to be the insignia of another guild, maybe an ally. The second flag, on the right, was a dark blue. It was the same as the other flag but with a different insignia. Finally the flag in the middle, it was a bright orange with the Fairy Tail insignia. It matched the design on the old man's shirt.

"Wow, this place looks amazing," Natsu said stunned by the work put into this building.

"It is impressive, isn't it boy?" Makarov asked. He didn't however give the young man a chance to answer before asking another question. "Do you know why the guild was named Fairy Tail?"

"Can't say I do gramps," Natsu replied rather bluntly. He liked to get straight to the point.

Makarov listed off the questions he was asked when he first joined, "Do Fairies have tails? Do Fairies even exist? It's a never ending adventure. That is why it was named Fairy Tail."

Natsu cheered, then he asked about going inside. Makarov just gestured for Natsu to go ahead. Walking forward the boy pushed the doors opened. The sight he walked into astounded him, people, objects, and anything in between was sent flying. This all because two females roughly his age couldn't get along it seemed.

"Hey Gramps is this normal?" Natsu asked looking at the old man. Said man looked mortified, his guild was being thrashed and repairs would be needed.

Seeing the sweat roll down the man's face, Natsu put a hand on his shoulder. Not a word was uttered as he began to walk forward. What confused people was his next move.

The young boy vanished for a moment only to reappear in between the two girls catching their fists. "That's enough, seriously. I like fighting as much as anyone else but, take it outside."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" The girl with white, arguably platinum blonde, shot off. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt that was a few sizes to small, with a white decal on it. A pair of black short shorts, and a pair of mid thigh high boots. A pure aura seeping out around her.

"This does not involve you, so move." The second girl said in a dangerous tone that hoped he'd been terrified. She had scarlet red hair. She wore what looked like a weak steal breastplate and shoulder guards over a white blouse with a red ribbon tied around her neck. A white skirt that covered just below her knees, and a pair of dark blue leggings under it. She had a brown leather belt around her waist that held a swort. Her shoes looked like brown leather with a light tannish fur around the opening.

Completely ignoring the two he looked into the crowd. It struck him as odd the one kid didn't even seem fazed. What was worse was his lack of clothing, he was only in a pair of midnight blue boxers and a matching guild mark on his right pectoral. "Hey stripper, do me a favor and take care of red would ya," Natsu more demanded than asked.

The kid pointed at himself, not noticing his state of undress. When the kid with pink hair nodded. "Why should I pinkie? And I'm not a stripper."

A new voice rang out correcting the boy with dark blue hair in just his boxers, "Gray, your clothes." This voice belonged to another girl, who looked the same age as the now identified Gray. She had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a plaid designed dress held up by spaghetti straps. Her feet were covered, but not that much, by a pair of black sandals.

Gray looked down at himself, and indeed he was only in his underwear. "AHHH, what happened to my clothes?" He asked himself as he scurried around looking for his clothes. Also grumbling something about helping when he finds his clothes.

Thirty seconds later, Gray comes back wearing a dark blue shirt. A pair of black jeans held up by a tan belt and a pair of dark brown boots on his feet.

"Alright pinkie, let's deal with these two before I change my mind," Gray stated with an uninterested look on his face.

"Yeah, but let's take it outside alright stripper," the pink haired child said before walking outside. Gray and the two girls following him to a place they could fight to their hearts content with no damages to the town.

"Erza, leave the new kid to me alright. I wanna be the one to knock him down to his level," the white haired gothic looking girl stated.

"Fine by me, Gray needs to learn some modesty. So we have a temporary truce right Mirajane?" The now identified Erza spoke in kind to her current teammate.

"Sounds good to me armor freak," Mirajane made one final verbal jab before things got interesting.

"Alright, so Erza and Mira who's going first?" The newest guild member asked.

"First of all how in the hell do you know our names little punk?" Mirajane questioned the boy before Erza could get a word in.

"That's easy, I was raised by a dragon. Igneel the King of Fire Dragons to be exact," he informed them. The whole guild was gathered around and everyone began to laugh, except Makarov and a little girl.

"That's too funny, hahaha," Mirajane got out through her laughter. However everyone's laughter stopped when they felt Natsu's magical pressure begin to climb and a bright orange flame surrounded him.

"Never mind stripper I won't be needing your help," a deadly serious dragon slayer said in a cold tone that sent shivers down even Gray's spine. Everyone's laughter stopped. "So who's first or do you wanna attack at the same time?"

"Take-Over: Satan Soul," Mirajane whispered under her breath. Her hair began to defy gravity, as black wings and a tail grew out. Her outfit changed from the gothic look to what looked like a maroon one piece swimsuit. The middle opened all the way up to her neck, with a pink ribbon tied to keep the skin tight clothes from falling off. From her elbow to her wrist changed to skin with fishnet like markings on it and her hand became claws. She still had mid thigh high boots on but they matched her swimsuit like clothing.

"Requip: Flame Empress Armor," Erza chanted. A bright golden light enveloped her, and when it subsided she stood in new clothing, or armor rather. Her hair was in pigtails held by strange black clips. Her arms from the elbow down were covered in red, black and golden orange colored gauntlets. She wore a on piece armor without straps. The top half of the armor was a golden orange with a black heart in the middle. Her metal boots went too her knees with black fabric coming out extending to her mid thighs. The boots were a crimson red with a golden orange knee guard at the top. She also had what looked like wings that were black with red marking down to the tip of the wings.

"Alright, my turn. I apologize before hand if either of you get hurt," his voice cold but you could see sorrow in his eyes behind the burning rage. "Dragon Force." Red scales started to cover his body. Around his eyes first, which freaked a few people out. Then his arms, on the outside, from his mid bicep down to his knuckles. Also around his knees. Then he took his shirt off revealing two things. First he had the body of a well toned man around fifteen to twenty-five years of age, second more scales were seen running down his side.

'Okay this kid is something else. I know I could take him but I wouldn't come out unscathed,' a teen thought. This teen had sandy blonde hair, a scare over his right eye in the form of lightning. He wore a golden yellow shirt over a long sleeved black shirt. His pants looked like a dark green grass color. He had brown boots on his feet.

"I hope you two are ready," the pink haired kid paused. "Gramps and Gray be ready to rush them to a healer."

"You should b-," Erza started to say before she felt a hard chop to the base of her neck from behind. Mira turned to see Natsu standing behind her and Erza as the latter fell to the ground unconcious. A small fire nipping at her skin.

The crowd looked shock for multiple reasons. First he was on par with Erza and Mira, next he has red scales like a dragon, then he knocked Erza out with one blow, and finally his flame still burned the unconscious girl.

"Relax, it's a healing flame. Gray take Erza now," he stated. His eyes not once leaving Mirajane. "You have two choices now Mira."

"Oh and what are those?" Mirajane snide shot back. Though she was thinking differently, 'Maybe I shouldn't have laughed...I can't exactly beat him if he could take Erza out in one strike.'

"One, you give up and walk away. Plus I'll forgive you," Natsu propositioned in a more relaxed calm manner. "Option two, you keep the tough attitude up and join your friend for medical attention," this choice was stated in the exact same cold manner as before.

In the crowd, Gray had just returned and was filled in on what was going on. Of course he was slightly bewildered by this, he knew he could fight on equal grounds with Erza and Mirajane in a one on one fight. How this new kid knew that information beat the hell out of Gray.

"Guess it's up to big sis...," a small girl paused. She had white hair that extended to her jawline. She wore a pink dress that went to about her mid thigh. The dress had a collar that was red, with a red strip running down the front of it in the middle. Her feet were covered by red flats. "She either gives up and is forgiven for calling him a liar, or she fights and ends up like Erza."

"This kid might actually be a good challenge for me," Gray pondered out loud. Clueless as to the looks of utter shock he was recieving.

"Gray," the girl in the plaid dress started, "first, I know you can hold your own against Erza and Mirajane but you can't take both of them at once and win. Second, your clothes."

"Geez Cana I'm not an asshole like this kid," Makarov overheard the comment and thumped Gray with a giant fist. Then Gray continued, "Besides I'm not a show off."

Back with Mira and Natsu, the latter was becoming impatient. He decided to coax her into a decision, "Alright Mira, I'll give you ten seconds to decide. If you don't I'll take it as your way of saying you wanna end up like the 'Armor Freak'," then he started to count down from ten.

"Why do you keep calling me Mira?! I don't even know your name you little shit," an irritate Mirajane shouted at the boy.

"10, and the names Natsu," he finally introduced himself. "9, and as to why I call you Mira...it fits you better than Mirajane."

Mira bowed her head, her hair shadowing her face to hide the slight blush. Then under hear breath she whispered, "Alright, I give up and I'm sorry."

Natsu dropped out of Dragon Force, turned around and walked away. This action confused everyone but the guild master, Makarov. The old man didn't have to hear the words to read her body language and understand. "Alright everyone the fight-," he began to say.

"Hey flame brain!" Gray yelled getting Natsu's attention. "You have one more fight."

"Really stripper? You wanna get beat too?" An incredulous look crossed Natsu's face.

"Hey Gramps," the blonde teenager grabbed Makarov's attention. "I like this kid. Where did you find him?"

"He bumped into me in Clover Town when I was on my way back here Laxus," the master explained simply.

"He's clearly a Dragon Slayer old man," Laxus stated. "You knew that right?"

"Of course I did," Makarov gave a huge smile. Not giving away anything else he knew.

Back with Natsu and Gray, they both took a ready stance. The former not even activating Dragon Force. He doubted he needed it in a one on one fight.

Gray removed his shirt, again revealing his own physique at a young age. He was as defined as Natsu was muscularly, but he was in extremely good shape. "Alright Natsu, let's go."

"Ya know, less talking and more fighting sounds good," Natsu said in a tone filled with enjoyment.

The two boys ran at each other, their right arms pulled back and ready to strike. The distance between them closed quickly. When the met in the middle they extended their right arms, fist colliding with fist creating a small shockwave out. Natsu only smirked as he didn't feel anything, although sparring with a dragon does that. Gray on the other hand winced a little as he felt a vibration go through his arm.

They pulled their arms back, and repeated with their lefts this time. Again the effects were the same. Natsu's smirk just grew, while Gray felt another tinge of vibration.

In the audience, everyone was stunned and didn't know what was happening. Well with the exception of Makarov and Laxus, the latter being a second generation dragon slayer. Nobody needed to know that though.

"How strong are these kids?" A man asked. He had spiked up blue hair. A long sleeved shirt that matched his hair color. He wore a pair of light tanned pants. For shoes he had on a pair of black combat boots.

"Beats me, they seem like they're already stronger than us," a second man stated, beads of sweat rolling down his face. He had a weird front dew style that was light brown in color. He wore an orange shirt with a gold yellow jacket over it. He wore dark brown jean, and had on brown combat boots.

"Macao, Wakaba please keep quiet. I wanna see what these kids are made of," Laxus stated in a tone that screamed 'don't test me'.

"Geez, he really needs to relax," the first guy, Macao, said under his breath.

With the two young boy things have taken a sharp turn, the battle intensified. Aura started to leak from the two. Natsu's was clearly a golden orange, representing his fire. Gray's was blue and had a cold feel to it, courtesy of his magic.

"Alright flame brain," Gray continued to taunt the dragon slayer. "Ice-Make: Hammer." A giant Hammer appeared in the ice mages hand. He ready to swing it down on Natsu's head. What shocked him though was Natsu catching it and It began to melt.

"Ice Magic huh?" A smirk crossed the pink haired boys face for the third time that day. This one being the biggest so far, "So that must mean you're an ice 'princess'."

Laughter broke out amongst the crowd, no one louder than Mira though.

"This kid is starting to grow on me," the demon of Fairy Tail said through her fit of laughter.

"You know he's only a year younger than you right?" Makarov deadpanned at Mira calling Natsu a kid.

"That's impressive, he even made the 'Almighty Demon' give up without a fight," Laxus goaded.

"Shut up Laxus, he's probably on par with you. Everyone knows not even I can beat you," Mira fired back, red from anger at the reminder.

"Alright ice princess, I think it's time to finish this," a very calm Natsu claimed.

"I don't think so," Gray jumped back before calling his next attack. "Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer." With his attack called out, a bunch of ice lances shot towards Natsu but melted a foot before they could hit him.

Natsu now shrouded in a field of steam took in a big breath. His cheeks puffed out as he called his attack, "Fire Dragon ROAR," a huge stream of fire shot out of Natsu's mouth. It was on a collision course with the ice mage.

At the last moment the crowd heard, "Ice-Make: Shield."

It held up for the most part, but eventually gave way to the fire and hit Gray. The fight was effectively over as the 'ice princess' was rendered unconscious. "That makes two today, thank the heavens that at least Mira was smart enough to concede," Natsu murmured under his breath.

"Well kid, you're strong I'll give you that," a very impressed Laxus congratulated the boy.

"Natsu my boy, what do you say we go back to the guild so you can officially become a member?" The master asked, while noticing a certain goth girl staring.

'Wow, now I can completely see why I lost. Igneel must have been tough on him,' Mira's thoughts began to run wild. 'But dam that body!' She internally squealed like a love struck teen.

Little did she know, the boy she was admiring was waving a hand in front of her face. "Hey? Mira are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm j-just," she paused trying to think of something, anything, besides telling him the truth.

Fortune wasn't on Mirajane's side however as a certain brunette stepped in. "Mirajane here was just," Cana paused to see the look on the demons face before continuing, "checking you out Natsu."

Once again Mira's face was bright red, this time in embarrassment. "I WAS NOT," she yelled defensively.

"Ow, holy shit that was way to loud," Natsu cried out as he covered his ears. 'Apparently they don't know about enhanced hearing yet.'

"What do you mean Natsu?" Both girls asked in unison.

"Forget it I'm heading to the guild to become an official member," and with a cheeky grin he turned around and looked Mira dead in the eyes. "Here's my shirt, I'm sure you like seeing me better without it," Natsu teased.

Mira's face light up light a stop light as she ran off in the opposite direction.

Back at the guild, a certain shirtless dragon slayer arrived. "He gramps I'm here."

"About time, what took you so long?" The master asked as any and all that were curious gathered around. Natsu explained that he wanted to talk to Mira for a moment. Nothing important really happened, as for his shirt he lied saying he forgot about it and would go retrieve after getting the guild mark.

"What color and where at my boy?" Makarov asked after Natsu's short explanation.

"Right Shoulder and crimson red," the pink haired dragon slayer replied. The master calibrated it to what he wanted and pushed it against his right shoulder effectively making him an official member.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm going to try an make all my chapters this long.**

 **I do apologize that the fight seen was a little short and possibly boring, I've recently just got back into the swing of writing again. So just give it time and I promise more epic fight scene's.**

 **Also I know Natsu seems OP, but remember normally when humans get angry they tend to be a little stronger. They fight with Gray was more fun than anything for Natsu**

 **Anyway, that's it and thanks for reading. Updates ASAP.**


	3. Start of a Brotherhood

**Reviews:**

 **The Dark Dragen:**

 _Yes I am well aware of this, and forgive me if this sounds rude for that isn't my intent. But on a serious note, how many actually knew that from the very beginning? How many knew what really happened to Natsu? Also how could we be certain the Igneel didn't spin reality and made Natsu believe that he found him in year X774? These can all factor in._

 **Guest One:**

 _Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it so far. Like I always say I try to put the next chapter out as fast as possible._

 _Anyway, thank you for the reviews hope to receive more in the future._

 **Without further delay, The Story:**

Only a couple of days had passed since Natsu joined the guild, and only a few people have approached him.

The first was obviously Gray, the ice mage wanted a rematch. He was unsatisfied with the last fight because he didn't know how strong Natsu was. This of course was an excuse, but a valid one.

The second was Erza, she was pissed because what he did you couldn't call a fight at all. She'd also learned not to insult the fact that Natsu was indeed raised by a dragon. She was undeterred from getting the fight she wanted so badly that every time he said no she picked a fight with Mirajane. That only ended in Gray grabbing the red haid, while Natsu grabbed the white haired mage.

Next in line was Mira after her fight with the tin can. She always asked about training together, but was always turned down. His response was always the same, "Mira you couldn't handle the type of training I do." This annoyed the girl to no end, how could it really be that tough? If he could manage it so could she. Well so she thought, and always walked away completely unhappy.

Finally there was Lisanna, Mirajane's baby sister. She'd always, without fail, approach him with a smile. She never wanted to fight though, all the girl wanted was to play. Which surprisingly he said yes to every time, which only pissed the other three off. They'd always run to the forest where Natsu intended to build a house.

Other than that things seemed to be normal as if he never joined. He wanted to be friends with everyone there but knew it took more than a couple of days, most times. Natsu was happy that he had at least one friend, even though it was really a loose friendship.

"Hey Natsu," the boy was broken from his musings at the call of his name. "You wanna go play?"

"Sounds like fun Lisanna, but I have some training to do," he said with traces of sorrow in his tone. He didn't like telling her no, however sometimes it was a necessary thing. "Maybe in a few days?"

"What are you up too?" she asked with a concerned expression.

"You'll find out in just a few seconds," his normal grin plastered on his face. It wouldn't stay there long though as his next sentence wasn't expected, "Alright, Erza, Gray and Mira come here," he ordered.

"Seriously Natsu, you're interrupting me kicking the tin cans ass again," Mira complained.

"What was that goth whore?" Erza questioned as her left eyebrow twitched. Most notable though was the throbbing vein on her forehead.

"You heard me flat chest," the two then began to go back and forth. By now Natsu was use to this but was still disappointed.

"Guess that answers my question," Natsu said as he started walking to the guild doors. "Ice princess it's your lucky day."

"What are you talking about pinkie?" The ice mage retorted. In his defense he was unsure what the pink haired kid was on about.

"First my hair isn't pink, it's salmon," Natsu hit Gray on the top of his skull. "Second, because the girls can't control themselves I'm gonna give you the rematch you want. Just the two of us. No holding back, and we have to go some place with more...space."

"Hell yeah," the boy with midnight blue hair cheered. "I mean it's about time ash breath."

"WHAT?!" Both girls shouted in disbelief forgetting their verbal attacks on each other. Neither could accept this.

"What about my fight?" A very pissed off requip mage asked.

"So you can fight Gray but can't make the time to train me?" An equally pissed off take-over mage questioned.

"Enough," the dragon slayer said with the most authority he had ever used. "The moment you two started with each other my choice was made obvious. You only have yourselves to blame."

With that said, both boys at only eleven years old left the guild. Doing the smart thing and left Magnolia. It was only logical with both planning to go all out. When they left the guild, everyone dropped what they were doing and gaped at what just happened.

"What the...," a random guild member began to question what happened. No one had expected this outcome. Poor little Lisanna was confused.

"Listen up brats," the master said from the second floor. "They're boys, and incredibly strong. If I didn't know any better I'd say they went somewhere the weather wouldn't hinder their fight but at the same time prevent having any on lookers."

"That narrows down where they could have went," Laxus stated as he entered the guild hall. "I for one am interested in seeing this so I'm going."

"Wait, where do you think they went Laxus?" Both Erza and Mirajane shouted out their question at the same time.

"Where else do you think a Dragon Slayer and an Ice-Make mage would go? I mean it's rather obvious," the blonde teen hinted at the only place befitting of the fight.

However it still remained silent. Not one person could figure it out, with the exception of the master. Macao and Wakaba really thought they could have gone anywhere. Levy didn't care where they went she just hoped they'd be alright. Cana tried her fortune telling magic to find the cute dragon boy, but kept getting blanks. Erza and Mira were closer in correctly guessing than anyone else by assuming they'd either go somewhere extremely hot or cold.

"Anyone give up?" He looked at everyone. All the teen seen was the defeated looks on their faces. He somewhat enjoyed that, "They went to Mt. Hakobe."

"I forbid anyone from going," Makarov said but was too late to stop his grandson. Who left in the form of lightning before the announcement. "Neither of those boys are affected by weather no matter the heat or cold."

 **Train Ride to Oshibana**

Meanwhile at the train station, Natsu and Gray had boarded much to the displeasure of the dragon slayer. Their first destination was Oshibana because it was the closest town to their ultimate destination that the train could take them. .

The whole trip was a miserable trip for Natsu. He felt extremely sick, his stomach flipping, churning and trying to push his last meal up. At first Gray was confused until his travel companion stuttered out that dragon slayers have motion sickness. After that the ice mage couldn't help but laugh.

After about eight hours of travel, that felt like eternity for the salmon haired preteen, they had finally arrived at their first stop. The two planned on staying at an inn for the night. Only to allow Natsu to recover somewhat from the train ride, and head out early in the morning.

"Hey flame brain I have a question," Gray said from his bed at the in. The other preteen wasn't shocked though and already figured out what he wanted to ask.

"What is it ice princess? We both have a long couple of days ahead of us," Natsu said while blankly staring at the ceiling.

"Why the sudden change of attitude? I mean it's been a week since you joined and you're just now accepting my rematch," the confusion was clearly heard from the ice mages tone.

"That's simple," Natsu stated with a small smile coming across his face. "I wanted to adjust to life in a guild, make friends, basic stuff before I got into fights with anyone."

Now, like the rest of the guild hours ago, Gray laid there and gaped at this. He was unsure of how to respond. 'He just wanted to make friends? But why?'

"As for accepting the fight with you," the fire mage started as he turned to look at Gray, "You'd make a good rival. Meaning we would constantly push each other to get stronger."

With nothing left to say the two had passed out. That and what they were out for would definitely drain them.

The next day back at the guild, it felt somewhat empty to everyone. More so for a select few than others. With Gray and Natsu gone, off to fight with no restraint, everyone was on edge. It would have been a different story if they just went on a job.

However this caused another change, more welcomed by the master. Erza and Mira were getting along, only because they were worried. Both for the same reason only with a different person in mind. They also sat at a table full of the next generation of mages.

"This sucks," Mirajane stated finally breaking the silence between everyone their age.

"I agree, I was kind of hoping to see that fight," Macao chimed in as he walked over. His closest friend right beside him.

"I was just hoping to see Gray rip Natsu's shirt off," a certain card mage said as she licked her lip. This of course caused the demon to radiate a deadly aura.

"Whoa, looks likes someone's territorial," Wakaba joked which earned him a glare from the take-over mage.

"Erza you're unnaturally quiet," Levy pointed out to everyone else.

"Of course I am, I'm worried that those two idiots," Erza nearly shouted. Also noticeable was the fact she sported a small blush but no one knew why.

The master was watching this exchange between his children. While he wasn't happy about what those two boys decided to do he understood. Before he could continue his line of thought a near by lacrima started acting up.

Deciding to answer it, an image of Laxus appeared. "What is it brat?"

"Oh what's up gramps? Just figured I'd offer a little surprise," this caught the entire guild's attention. From his side he could see the other kids crowd around in front.

"And what would that be?" Cana asked curiously. While two others just glared at the image.

"Yes, please do tell Laxus," the guild master stated. He had a somewhat amused look.

"First the information I'm sure everyone wants," the lightning mage started. Seeing the nods from everyone he continued, "They made it to Oshibana yesterday and stayed at an inn. By the end of the night they'll be at the foot of Mt. Hakobe, tomorrow though is when the fun starts."

"You call watching two eleven year old boys going all out in a fight fun?" Erza demanded from the front of the crowd. While her rival wore a disgusted look of disapproval towards the teen.

"Laxus, I'm inclined to agree with the cow here," Mirajane stated while pointing a finger at the red head.

"And here I was going to offer a chance to watch this fight," the teen said with a smug grin.

"Oh now you've got my attention," a brunette said as she rushed to the front. "How exactly do you intend let us watch though?"

"Simple, the same way I'm talking to you. Also while recording it on another lacrima," Laxus informed the Fairy Tail mages.

"Well then, at least it would allow me to gauge their strength," master Makarov said to himself aloud. In turn the members sweat dropped at what the man was thinking.

"Now we're talkin gramps," the teens grin turned into a full out smug smirk.

"I hope no one has any arguments?" Makarov questioned. When there was no reply but silence he turned back to his grandson, "Alright do what you can to show us their fight."

 **Carriage Ride**

With both preteen boys, it was now noon and they were on a carriage to the base of their fighting grounds. Natsu was hunched over by an open window with his head hanging out. Just like on the train, now that he knew about it, Gray just laughed his ass off.

"Sc-rew y-you ice stri-pper," the fire mage stuttered out. His face had become an unhealthy shade of blue.

"Oh relax, it shouldn't be that much longer. Once we get there, if we push ourselves, we should be able to get to the top. Then we can rest up and start fighting tomorrow," Gray stated. Natsu only groaned in agreement not being able to do much more.

While Gray did find this situation hilarious, inside he knew that how he felt sucked. 'Man this is boring.' The blue haired ice mage thought.

 **Mt. Hakobe**

On the top of Mt. Hakobe, Laxus was waiting but becoming impatient. He knew about where they would be by now if he timed things right.

"Screw this I'm gonna blow off some steam," he said with boredom filling his tone. He took a stance and sucked in some air, "Lightning Dragon Roar." A stream of lightning with over half his power flew from his mouth to the top of a nearby mountain.

Happy with the results he sat back down and continued to wait knowing he could do that again if he needed. He also knew to much destruction to the place would give him away.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Back in Magnolia, things seemed more hectic at Fairy Tail. The only normal occurrence was the master drinking while atop the bar counter and Levy reading her books.

Erza and Mirajane couldn't sit still for more than five seconds. People could only guess as to what was running through their heads.

Cana was using her fortune telling magic. All she come up with when she tried to ask about the outcome of the future fight was nothing. Also being devious, and to get proper readings, she asked what had Mirajane so fidgety. Then repeated the process with Erza.

"So that's what has those two worried," the card mage said with a little smile smile on her face.

"What had who worried?" Lisanna asked the older girl. The brunette never made much sense to her, what with her never explaining anything like she was now.

"Oh nothing really, just some teasing material for later," Cana said as she gathered her cards and walked over to the demon and her rival.

"Oh great, it's you," Mira said with a small trace of venom in her voice.

"Someone's touchy," the card mage then let a smirk play across her face, "and I know why too."

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked. This whole encounter seemed off to her.

"Oh don't worry," Cana's grin turned into a teasing smile. "Who knew you two were actually in the same boat? Too bad they're at the stage they can't see it."

"Explain yourself at once," the requip mage demanded.

Doing as she was told Cana leaned in and whispered to Erza, "You have a thing for Gray." This had the exact effect the card user was hoping for.

With her face matching her hair now, Erza barely managed to get I word out to deny it. "N-no I d-don't."

"And you demon of Fairy Tail," the fortune teller turned to Mirajane. She leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You know you have some competition for his heart right?"

"H-how the hell did you know that?" The take-over mage started to stutter but calmed herself.

"Remember I am a card mage who can give fortunes," she said with a teasing smile.

"Well we'll just see about _'that'_ ," the demon said not wanting to give that information out.

"Enough," Erza slammed her hands on the table. "That's personal information regardless of how you figured out."

At this point all eyes had turned to the small group of girls. Even the master stopped drinking. 'Damn it boys, this is your fault.' Makarov thought.

 **Base of Mt. Hakobe**

Eight hours had passed since Natsu's misery started that day. He was thankful he wasn't in that, as he calls them, death trap anymore.

"Flame brain, pull yourself together. We still have to get to the top before we can get some rest," the ice mage stated.

"Alright ice princess don't get your panties in a bunch," the fire wizard retorted.

The two then continued to throw insults at one another as they started to climb. If it was anyone else this would have been considered a workout, from light excercise to a full on exhausting workout depending on the person.

They set a pace that was abnormal, guess it comes with being young with a lot of power. This did however help them reach the top quickly, it only took an hour and a half. If it wasn't for the type of magic they used they'd be freezing cold by now.

"Alright ice stripper, time to make camp and get some rest," Natsu stated. Though it was rather obvious that they needed to do those things.

"I know ash breath, why don't you do something useful and start a fire," Gray sarcastically suggested. Just to spite the Ice-Make wizard though, the dragon slayer started a fire. "Smart ass."

"Haha, I know. Why else do you think I choose here to have our rematch?" Natsu questioned with a small grin on his face. The smile was returned as the other preteen thought about tomorrow. "Alright, finally time to sleep!"

Luckily for them they were in a cave. They just laid there packs down and rested their heads on them and passed out. The whole time though Laxus was watching as sleep was soon to over take him as well.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

It was eleven thirty in the morning and everyone was there. Most had arrived only an hour and a half ago, while others like Mirajane, Erza, Cana and the master arrived at eight o'clock in the morning.

Makarov was there early for multiple reasons. He had paperwork to attend too, cleaning the guild for the day, at last was for the events that were to occur a little later.

The girls had their own motives, albeit rather similar. Also to the masters pleasure Erza and Mirajane weren't fighting, instead the latter was butting heads with the third girl Cana.

When Macao, Wakaba, the remaining Strauss siblings and everyone else arrived it seemed mostly normal. The only off thing was the guild hall wasn't at all loud.

"Man just another thirty minutes and we get to watch a showdown," an unknown member of the guild excitedly stated.

"Tell me about it, Natsu giving a rematch to Gray of all people," another member exclaimed just as joyously.

Little did most know, this topic was severely getting under a few of the girls skin. Of course when their aura of killing intent started to leak out did the people finally shut up.

"I wonder what their deal is?" Wakaba asked as he released a cloud of smoke.

"I think I have a good idea buddy," the man's bestfriend, Macao said with an all knowing look. "Tell me did you notice how Enno and I acted around each other?"

"Now that you mention it," the smoker stated taking a thinking pose. "She acted a lot like how..." he trailed off there afraid to continue that thought.

"Exactly, and the sad part is those boys can't see it," Macao started. "The reasons could vary. It might be because they're to young and inexperienced or plain out to dense to realize it."

"Poor boys," Wakaba said with a bit of humor in his tone.

 **Mt. Hakobe**

"Man can time go any slower?" The ice mage complained. It was now five minutes to noon and he was getting antsy.

"Calm down stripper," the salmon haired preteen said in exasperation. "Besides we have a guest."

"Seriously!? What idiot followed us?" Gray asked a little astounded. That wasn't all though, he was slightly pissed at the intrusion of his rematch.

"Damn kid, you're good," Laxus praised with a slight smirk. "What gave me away?"

"Your scent and the smell of lightning," Natsu replied with a smug grin of his own.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" The irritation clear as day in young Gray's voice.

"Why else would I be here? Two kids as powerful as you two at had to see up close," the teen stated while thinking more on his reasons. 'I'm sure the pink haired brat knows I'm up to something else so why hasn't he said anything?'

As if the youth read his mind, "What's up Fairy Tail? I see you sent Laxus to give you a live image?"

 **Fairy Tail**

"There's no way he could have known we were watching, right master?" A very stunned demon questioned. How in the hell was that even possible?

"Well this is interesting," a certain brunette said as she watched the screen intently. "I wonder if he'll take his shirt off before the fight like he did last time?"

"Seriously Cana," a very red faced Erza asked as she stared at Gray's body.

"Oh like you don't enjoy the few of the popcicle boy," the card mage teased.

However at another table near by, two people sat close enough to listen. They were curious and we're holding their own conversation. These two were the best of friends, Macao and Wakaba.

"Looks like I had it pegged right," Macao said with a small smile on his face. "They're both oblivious to romance, as dense as a rock."

"Yeah yeah, can you give me a light?" Wakaba questioned with a pipe in his mouth. Like any good friend Macao lit his finger with a purple flame and lit the pipe. "Thanks pal."

"Hey morons, you know they can hear you right?" A voice from a lacrima asked as everyone looked towards the enhanced screen. Only too see two very pissed off young mages.

"Oh shit," the purple fire user stated as he began to sweat.

"You just had to open your mouth good Ole buddy," Wakaba said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hey Macao," Natsu started with an evil grin on his own features. "I'm sure someone would just love to hear your secrets." This made the fire mage at Fairy Tail sweat profusely not knowing what secrets the kid knew.

"Damn, that's cold," a member in the background shouted.

 **Mt. Hakobe**

"Alright stripper," Natsu said with a cocky grin as he removed his shirt. This of course causing a take-over mage to turn as red as her rivals hair, as the other just let out a low whistle.

"Time for some fun ash breath," Gray stated with a look to match Natsu's.

'This is where things get interesting,' Laxus thought as the two boys launched at each other. Like last time the two started by testing the others strength. There right fist colliding together, both holding a confident smile that also showed they were having fun.

From there it was on. Blow for blow, rather it be a punch or kick. Natsu went for a left hook, that Gray went to block only to find out it was a feint. It was too late to guard now as the dragon slayer swung his right fist in an uppercut. "Come on ice princess, I know you can do more than that!"

Gray not taking the taunt to well. He kept his smile though as he rushed forward faking a left jab in favor of a right round house to the fire mages ribs. "You're right, and I think we should kick this up a notch."

Liking the idea the two started going faster, their strikes getting stronger. Again meeting in the middle the two boys right fists connected causing the mountain to tremble under the force of their physical strength.

"Ice-Make: GEYSER," Gray shouted as ice started to rush towards Natsu at an alarming rate.

"So now we're using magic?" Natsu's smile increased, if that was at all possible. "Okay, FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Natsu called his move as fire tendrils extended from his hands in the shape that appeared like whips. He aimed straight for his opponent, who rolled out of the way at the last moment.

"Ice-Make: LANCE," at the call of the attack a bunch of lances rushed at Natsu. Said target dodged each and every pillar of ice heading for him as he dashed towards the ice mage.

As the fire mage closed the gap leaving barely any space he called out, "FIRE DRAGON FLAME ELBOW!" A jet stream of fire protruded from his elbow pushing his arm forward, while also coating his fist with his flames. The punch connect with Gray's jaw, in turn sending him flying back.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

The guild stood there bewildered. Their jaws hanging in a comical manner. Even Makarov was stunned, which is a rare occasion in and of itself.

"ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!?" Mirajane and Erza yelled after coming out of their stupor. Effectively bringing others back to reality.

"Are we sure that's the same Natsu and Gray from our guild?" A member in the back asked. Beginning to sweat a little at how much power the two head.

"They don't even look winded, those two aren't boys they're monsters!" Another member exclaimed from in the crowd. That was a mistake though as he got hit in the face by two different fists.

"Enough you brats," master Makarov stated in a tone that dared you too argue. 'Clearly they are more capable than even I gave them credit for. Did they always hold back that much?'

"Man this makes me wanna fight the brats," another voice, more familiar, stated enthusiastically.

Every gaped at this declaration, because Laxus never wasted his time on week opponents. This was a true testament to their strength.

 **Mt. Hakobe**

"Ready for round two ice princess?" Natsu goaded the mage who uses maker magic. It seemed to work as both were now grinning like maniacs.

"I was born ready! You're going down today flame brain," Gray declared. The both then started to let their magic pour out.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR," the flame mage called as a stream of fire burst from his mouth.

"Oh shit," the ice mage mumbled. Taking a stance he poured as much magic into his next spell as he called out, "Ice-Make: SHIELD!"

Standing what he considered a safe distance away, Laxus smiled. 'Well that's about as far as they go magically. Now it comes down to hand to hand combat.'

"What do you say we end this?" Natsu asked.

"Sounds good to me, I'm sure a few people are worried about us back at the guild," Gray stated with a small smile at the thought of a certain red haid.

Dropping all defensive strategy they rushed each other. Blow for blow, the boys weren't backing down. It was a no holds barred, the only thing neither aimed for was bellow the belt. Face shots, body blows, punches, kicks, the two did anything they could too win.

Finally the two put all their strength into one final blow. They cocked their right fist back and let it fly forward. Both connected with the others jaw and they fell onto their backs.

"Well...that was...fun," Gray said through labored breaths. They had worn each other out to such an extent that they couldn't move.

"I...agree with...you...ice...princess," Natsu barely managed to get out while gasping for air. He was in a little better shape than his opponent but not by much.

"Well Fairy Tail, that concludes this fight. It actually lasted a little longer than I expected," the teen admitted.

"Hey...Laxus," Natsu wheezed out. "Cut the...feed with...the guild."

"Why? I'm sure some fans have a few questions," Laxus said with a suggestive smile.

"Yeah...I'm sure...you'd like...them to...know what...type of magic," however he couldn't finish as he was interrupted.

"Well that's it everyone you can ask questions when we get back," the lightning mage said as he cut the feed from the lacrima.

"That's better, lightning dragon slayer," Natsu said just loud enough for both Laxus and Gray to hear.

"What?!" The ice mage shouted as he slowly got off the ground. "Laxus is a dragon slayer!?"

"Wow you two idiots recovered quickly," the teen noted. "Now Natsu how'd you figure that out?"

"Simple you smell like lightning and that roar I heard yesterday," he listed a couple of reasons. "Oh and how sometimes you react to whispers from across the guild hall."

"Damn brats, don't dare say a word about this," the teen warned with a look that promised pain.

"Gray, I hope this satisfied you as a rematch," the salmon haired preteen questioned.

"Yeah, and I learned a few things as well," the ice mage said. That's when the three of them busted out laughing. It was uncontrollable and they just enjoyed themselves.

"What do you say we get some rest and head back in the morning?" Laxus asked as they all found a cave to pass out in.

"Yeah, and maybe Laxus can get us back to the guild faster," Natsu suggested. The teen just nooded, and the three passed out. The preteens not exactly excited about tomorrow considering a few people, one such person was the master who could dish out punishment.

 **A/N:**

 **Other Reviews**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mugetsu1996:**

 _I hope this chapter answered your question, if not maybe the next one will._

 **Phantomsoul2015:**

 _I hope this chapter answers your question. I don't wanna ruin future chapters._

 **Guest Two (Lucia Ten ):**

 _Sorry, as I said I am a bit rusty. Maybe this chapter somewhat makes up for that fight. As for Pairings I do have all that figured out already and I don't intend to change it, if so it's only slight changes. I think you'd be surprised though._

 _Anyway, thank you for the reviews hope to receive more in the future._


	4. Return, and A New Member?

From there spot on the floor, the three began to stir from their slumber. Laxus slept closest to the mouth of the cave while the preteens were further in against opposite walls.

"Damn I'm a bit sore," Natsu stated as his muscles ached slightly with any movement.

"I know how you feel, but that fight was awesome," Gray declared as he got up.

"Well I guess we can count this as a bonding experience," the oldest of the three started to say. "Sadly we have to head back to the guild eventually."

"We know, but doesn't mean we're looking forward too it," the fire mage stated with his head hung low. He wasn't alone in this matter though as Gray was in the same boat.

"So you two actually put up a front? Only acting oblivious?" Laxus asked. Trying to get the facts straight about the young males.

"Dude, we're both still a little young and males," the ice mage said.

"Laxus you were once our age, so tell me," the fire dragon slayer paused. "Did you have the same issue and if so how'd you handle it?"

The teen remained silent. He didn't know what to say, cause he wasn't any different at that age. 'I guess I understand these two better than I wanted too.'

"I take your silence as a sign of defeat? Meaning flame brain is right," Gray taunted.

"Shut up and grab ahold so we can get back to the guild," the lightning mage grumbled about little brats.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

It was already about ten thirty in the morning, and there still wasn't any sign of the three from Mt. Hakobe. The guild master just carried on like any normal day. That being to sit on the bar and drink his alcohol.

However the same couldn't be said for various different groups. Lisanna and Levy were sitting at a table discussing how they must be hurting. Elfman was sitting with Macao and Wakaba as they kept silent in fear of angering any of the female members.

Then there's Cana who was relatively calm, or so it appeared on the surface. She was really freaking out inside. Mira couldn't keep still for more than ten seconds as she continuously made her thoughts known. Erza was no better than her rival, as she was pacing back and forth.

'Damn brats, they go off to have an all out battle and the guild turns upside down,' Makarov thought as he observed his guild. He couldn't fault the two for taking this venture, because for all he knew it did them some good.

Just as the man finished his thought the guild doors flew open. Standing there was the tall figure of the blonde teen, "We're back." Only those two words left his mouth as no one seemed to care. Instead they were searching for the preteens.

"Where are they Laxus?" Mirajane questioned with deadly aura surrounding her. The Demons rival, not so surprisingly let off her own towards the teen.

"Well this is interesting," the lightning mage said. "Looks like..." the teen couldn't finish his sentence.

"LAXUS!" Both Gray and Natsu shouted from behind him. Gray continued though, "You say another word and I'll _accidentally_ let _that_ slip."

"You wouldn't dare you little brat," Laxus said in a daring tone.

"Oh we would if anything we told you is said here," Natsu stated with a deadly glare.

"Alright, alright," the teen put his hands up in surrender. "Oh and you might wanna run."

The two preteen males looked at each other, then back to Laxus. They were confused as to why they should run. That's when it struck them, or rather who and literally. That's when the two slowly turned around and was face to face with Mira and Erza respectively. How they got behind the boys no one knew.

"Hey Mira," Natsu greeted her nervously. She didn't appear very excited, if the pissed off expression on her face was any indication.

"Hi Erza," Gray stated in the same manner as the dragon slayer next to him. As both young male wizard's just stood there waiting for a response, they began to sweat a little.

"Master we'll be back in a little while," Erza called out. Then she swiftly grabbed the ice mages right ear. Her rival did the same to the fire mage, except it was his left ear.

"They are so screwed," Laxus stated as he began to laugh hysterically. Not long after the whole guild joined in. Murmurs could be heard about 'the strongest of the next generation were weak too two girls,' and 'I don't envy them right now.'

While the master only had one thought. 'Well it looks like they're punishment is handled.'

 **~Time Skip~**

Six months had passed since their return to the guild from their trip to Mt. Hakobe. Laxus, Natsu and Gray had grown closer. They were clearly far from perfect and something they enjoyed doing was pulling pranks. The three didn't care who it was on because they could clearly take almost anyone in the guild by themselves.

Something the teen enjoyed doing more than anything though was teasing the two. I mean that is part of being an older brother, at least that was Laxus' thoughts anyway. It always irritated both the fire dragon slayer and the maker mage.

They understood though if they looked at things from his perspective. Both Gray and Natsu had grown closer too the two strongest females of Fairy Tail, who were both strong willed.

"Natsu you know we're eventually gonna have to tell them," the ice mage stated as he dodged a punch from his best friend. He only did this because they were training in the East Forest outside Magnolia.

"I know but...neither of us are ready for a relationship," the dragon slayer, in a frustrated tone, said. All the while throwing another punch, slightly more sloppy, as he connected with a tree.

"Tell me about it, and we obviously can't make them wait for forever," Gray claimed in a tone that said this situation sucks.

That's when a new voice chimed in, "Then why don't you tell them you're interested but aren't ready for an actual relationship?"

"Glad to see you could join us Laxus," Natsu sarcastically replied.

"It's better than anything we could come up with at least," the Ice-Make wizard grumbled. He didn't like to admit when his older brother figure was right.

That's when something odd happened. Natsu had just sat down under the tree he punched when the teen made his presence known. Unexpected by the three males an egg fell right into his lap. It was definitely larger than your average egg. It was white with a blue markings, as if they were claw marks.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

A group of girls from the guild were sitting at a table. Most surprisingly though was that both Mirajane and Erza weren't trying to fight. Cana, Levy and Lisanna were also sitting at that table so it might have helped somewhat.

"Mira," the requip mage called grabbing said girls attention. "Is it just me or does it seem like those two idiots are purposely avoiding us?"

"Hmm," the white haired goth girl took to a thinking pose.

"That might be because you're trying to rush them?" A certain bluenette suggested. This of course caused he to recieve a couple of glares. This caused said girl to look away due to her timid nature because she was bullied before.

"I'd be careful if I were you two," Lisanna chimed in with a warning tone. "Natsu clearly sees Levy as a little sister and would do anything for her."

This had the affect the youngest Strauss was hoping for. Both Erza and Mira backed down afraid of what Natsu might do.

"Alright, please explain Levy?" the scarlet haired girl asked as politely as she could.

"Okay," said girl paused still a bit timid. "They are only eleven and boys. That aren't exactly...natural when it comes to romance."

"That...actually makes sense. No wonder they avoid us sometimes," Mira said with a downtrodden expression. This however wouldn't last as they were interrupted.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that last part if I were you Levy, " the guild master threw his two cents in. This now confused the five girls at the table.

"What do you mean master?" Cana spoke for the first time in this conversation.

"What I mean my dear is, Natsu and Gray aren't ordinary boys. They're far smarter than you think, and you've seen their power at such a young age...not even our resident demon or her rival could take them," Makarov stated throwing in that last little jab.

"Thanks for the reminder," both mentioned girls grumbled.

"Just give them some time," the old man said as he walked away.

As the girls were about too resume their little talk the doors slammed open. They all knew just a few people who would enter the guild like that. Once the bright light from the instant light subsided they seen the trio of misfits, as most would refer to them as. Laxus stood in the middle with Natsu to his right and Gray to his left. What threw everyone off though was the egg in the salmon haired kids arms.

"Um, Natsu? What are you holding?" Macao questioned the boy. This earned nods of agreement.

"It's an egg?" The boy stated in a confused tone. He thought it was rather obvious as to what it was.

This caused many members to sweat drop. No one knew how to reply to that. That only lasted a few minutes though as the master cleared his throat, "We can see that my boy, but why do you have an egg?"

"That's because flame brain thinks it's a dragon egg and wants to hatch it," Gray spoke up informing the guild. He didn't know or really care how the guild would react. However it caused the oldest of the three to chuckle, which on turn caused the ice mage to look out of curiosity. What he saw was absolutely hilarious, everyone's mouth was dropped to comical proportions.

"You know that isn't what I said ice princess," the fire mage retorted to his rival.

"Yeah, but you have to admit the looks on their faces are pretty funny kid," the teen said as he gestured to the guild hall. This affectively causing the young dragon slayer to laugh.

Finally breaking from their shocked states both Mirajane and Erza approached the group of three. The first to speak was Mira, "Hey Natsu could we go somewhere to talk?"

"Sure, just give me a second," he said as he walked to a different guild member. "Lisanna do you think you could keep the egg warm for me while I'm gone?"

"No problem," she said with a small smile while thinking, 'Now it's my turn to impress him!'

"Thanks you're the best," he said with a huge smile on his face as he walked back to Mira. His smile dropped a little thinking he'd done something wrong, "Alright lead the way." The two then left, Natsu walking behind Mira the whole way to wherever she was leading him.

"Gray," Erza called the boy. "I'd like to have a private conversation with you," she said in a bit of a timid tone which wasn't like her.

The boy let out a little sigh knowing what this was about, "Yeah fine by me. I know the perfect place." Then those two left the guild walking the opposite direction of the other two.

"Can anyone tell me what the hell just happened?" The figure of a man asked. He wore a black high collared cloak with three metal plates on both the shoulders. A pair of baggy blue pants of sorts that he tucked into his ash gray boots.

 **With Natsu and Mirajane**

As they walked through the streets of Magnolia, neither said a word. The fire mage was growing a bit nervous because of that. "Um, Mira where are we going?" He asked the girl but all he received was silence though.

That's when the take-over mage came to a stop. They stood in front of a door that was familiar to the both of them. Natsu recognized it due to all the times he'd agree to play with Lisanna. She pointed it out too him one day but he was never inside. Mira on the other hand knew the door too well because she lived there.

"Natsu, this is where my siblings and I live," she informed the salmon haired boy as she opened the door. In doing this she walked in and told him to follow. "You better consider yourself lucky because no one else has ever been invited to my...room," she stated loudly until she mentioned her room. That's when she got quiet again.

The two then walked into her bedroom, and to say the boy was stunned would be a bit of an understatement. The walls were painted magenta, while the trim was violet. There was a big wooden desk in the corner of the room and a dresser not to far from that. Centered on the opposite wall was a queen sized bed with sheets that matched the dragon slayers hair.

"Wow," was all Natsu could utter at the moment in his state of shock. The way her room was the last thing he expected from her, that is if you look at how she dresses and acts at the guild.

With her cheeks dusted a light shade of pink and her head turned, "Is that a good or bad wow?" She was a bit nervous because her crush was in her room and it was just the two of them.

"I actually like it, and honestly wish I seen this side of you more often," he stated with a small smile coming out of his shock. "So what'd you wanna talk about?"

 **With Gray and Erza**

"So why do you wanna talk to me in private all of a sudden Erza?" Gray asked, only playing dumb but knew exactly why.

She remained silent as her face started to light up several shades of red. Not just because the boy had reminded her of talking alone, but because he still had his stripping habit. She could see how toned he actually was for someone so young.

However she was brought out of her fantasy, "Well we're here, sorry if the place is a mess but flame brain and I are kind of roommates."

The two then walked in, and there was a couple pairs of clothes scattered across the floor. It wasn't major as if a tornado tore through the place. Other than the clothes it actually looked spotless. 'He calls this a mess?'

"Anyway, take a seat and tell me what's on your mind," he said gesturing to the seats in the living room.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

After Makarov, and a few others like Wakaba and Macao, explained everything to the cloaked man, silence reigned for several minutes. The man was stunned.

"WHAT?! Those two boys were the cause of all that magical pressure months ago?" The man asked with eyes ready to burst from his head.

"Yep, and there also having a bit of girl troubles," Laxus informed the man. "Oh and Gildarts remember they are just eleven."

"I really should be around more often for stuff like this," the man now identified as Gildarts mumbled just loud enough for the people sitting around him could hear.

"Not only that, but because of Natsu and Gray both Erza and Mirajane have toned down on their rivalry," the master said with a hint of joy at that.

"You're joking right master?" The ace of Fairy Tail questioned in disbelief.

"He isn't, everyone here has noticed. Those girls have actually been getting along," Macao stated.

"Wow," was all Gildarts said as he absorbed all this information.

 **With Natsu and Mira**

Finding her courage as her crush leaned against the wall. "Natsu, how do you feel about the girls at the guild?" She was internally beating herself up as she didn't ask what she wanted too.

"What do you mean? I see all of the guild as family," the kid played dumb. He knew exactly what she meant but wanted her to explain.

"Alright how do you feel about Levy?" Mira decided to take another route. Hopefully it was more affective.

"Levy is like the younger sister I never had. I would protect her from anyone and anything I know I could," Natsu replied with a deadly determination.

'Well at least I can mark her off as competition,' she thought. "What about L...," she was cut off however as the young man put his hand up.

"I know where you're going with this," Natsu stated with a little grin. "I mean you have dropped several hints."

"You jerk, you knew this whole time and you're only saying something now," the demon of Fairy Tail stated as she let her aura start to leak.

"Calm down. Of course I knew, but I'm only eleven and I wasn't taught by a human like most people," Natsu ranted a little at her lack of understanding him. "I may not understand what dating as a human means, but as a dragon it's a better understanding of each other."

This stunned the girl, she had completely forgotten about that. 'How could I be so stupid? Of course he doesn't understand,' she thought with her head hung.

"Why don't you just ask what you really want to know," Natsu said with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Fine...how do you feel about me?" She finally blurted out. Once she realized it she averted her gaze from him.

"About time," he whispered to himself. "Look Mira it should be obvious I like you but we're both to young for anything serious."

"Well that's a start at least," she mumbled. Although not quiet enough so the boy wouldn't hear.

"You're right it is, and we can continue by being friends for know. Spend time together and get to know each other," the fire mage suggested. She nodded her head and they headed back to the guild.

 **With Gray and Erza**

Clearing her throat Erza began, "Gray I know we're both young bu...," she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Look Erza, you've dropped enough hints and I can tell this isn't easy on you," he started to say only pausing to let out a sigh. "You've made it obvious and I'm just not ready for a relationship."

"Wait? You were just plating dumb this whole time?" She asked with an incredulous expression. This actually didn't make her feel any better.

"Yeah sorry, but we're both preteens and not ready for something like that," Gray stated with an apologetic look.

"Well at least answer me this one thing," Erza paused to regain her courage. "How do you feel about me?"

The boy stood up and walked over to the girl. Placing a hand on her cheek while leaning in to whisper, "That should be obvious by now my scarlet haired knight."

Her face began to match her hair color, and stayed that way all the way back to the guild.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

As the two groups met up at the doors of their guild, they noticed something. Both girls were still a bit red from their talks. Not really acknowledging that though the boys kicked the doors open.

"We're back," both boys shouted to the guild. Makarov, and the group around him, ignored the entrance the boys made in favor of looking at the girls.

"Are they..." Gildarts started to say but was cut off by the teen of the group.

"You know Natsu can hear you right?" Laxus asked with a smirk spreading across his face. Still using a normal tone Laxus asked, "How'd it go?"

This confused three of the other men around, and too further their surprise Natsu gave a smile and thumbs up. Makarov knew however with both being dragon slayers this was bound to happen.

 **~One Week Later~**

Over the course of the week, Natsu and Lisanna played house. The egg being their child, obviously. Lisanna built a small hut made out of straw, which was surprisingly sturdy. The inside was plain but that was to be expected, and the ground was covered with the same straw that was softer than it looked.

That wasn't the only occurrence in that week alone, although it did slightly make the youngest Strauss jealous. Well only of her older sister as she and her crush spent more time together.

Mirajane and Natsu, since their talk, had grown quite close. They'd hang out, rather it was just the two of them or Gray and Erza joined them. It took a little bit of convincing from the ice and fire mages but eventually the girls could tolerate being around each other.

The whole guild took notice of this as well. Master Makarov was smiling more than usual due to the lack of damage done. Laxus just congratulated his younger brothers for moving forward. Macao and Wakaba were stunned that all it took were two boys too tame the strongest girls in the guild.

The younger generation, aside from Lisanna, we're just stunned. Elfman didn't know how to feel or what to think because his big sis was that close to the pyro. Cana felt a tinge of jealousy for different reasons than the youngest Strauss, because she'd actually been dropping hints like Mirajane. Levy was just happy. No one knew why exactly as some believed it was because she could read in peace, her older brother figure was enjoying himself or maybe both.

Today though, wasn't one of those quiet days as a certain fire mage barged in very unhappy. "Alright, who took it?"

"Calm down flame brain," Gray said as he was down to only his boxers.

The requip mage face palmed as she looked on, "Gray please put some clothes on." This caused the young male to look down and let out a little scream as he scurried off in search of his clothes.

"Who took what Natsu?" Mira asked in a confused tone. However she was thinking about how she could have fun at his expense as her facial expression changed.

"Mira, that's not funny. That egg means a lot to Natsu," Lisanna scolded her older sister. Which didn't work on the oldest Strauss sibling.

"Calm down, I took the egg to keep it warm," Elfman stepped in holding the egg. He then offered it to Natsu along with his explanation for why he took it.

Not long after the egg started to shake and cracks appeared along the shell. Everyone remained silent, some holding their breaths not even realizing it. That's when it happened, the shell shattered and a blue cat with little angel wings came out.

"It's a cat," Wakaba stated. Of course this was rather obvious and no one needed to point that fact out.

"Aye," the flying blue cat exclaimed as it landed on Natsu's head.

That's when the ice mage reappeared, fully dressed. "What the hell?! That thing talks?" This amused some as it freaked the boy out. To further that amusement Erza popped up behind him and swiftly punched him on the top of the head.

"Well at least everyone seems happier," Lisanna pointed out gesturing to the guild. That's when the idea struck her, "Let's call him Happy!"

"Aye," the blue cat cheered from atop the salmon haired kids head. He also had a small fist raised and a small smile on his face.

After that the guild celebrated the birth of Happy. Natsu and Gray got into a little skirmish in the guild hall. This stunned people considering they knew how powerful the two were. While at a table two girls just shook their heads.

"After all this time trying to make us get along they go and do this," the scarlet haired mage said with a voice full of disappointment.

"Tell me about it," the take-over mage stated with a slight smile on her face. "On the bright side though, they are holding back and they'll stop way sooner than we ever would."

True to that last statement the fight was over and they were talking like normal. This astounded most members as they just finished their little scuffle.

The party had gone on well into the night. A few guild brawls broke out, alot of members favored drinking, and one certain mage found a quiet corner to read In undisturbed.

'Man this is what life should be like all the time,' Natsu thought as everyone fighting and drinking fell to the floor.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the length of this chapter, as it is a bit shorter than my last two. I also apologize to everyone who rather enjoyed episode twenty. I'm not opposed to it but I honestly found it mostly irrelevant.**

 **Anyway a little spoiler for the next chapter:**

 **I intend for it to be a little longer to make up for the lack of it in this chapter, also a time skip. Anyway thanks for reading and look forward to the reviews.**


	5. Rushed Story

To my readers of 'Rise of a Demon Dragon Slayer' I am discontinuing this story. Not because it's a bad piece, but because I fell it is a little rushed. I will however start a new story.

Instead of forcing pairings I will ask for your input on a few of them. I do have ideal Pairings but I like to give my readers some input, let your voices be heard.

 **Natsu X ?**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Gray X ?**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Laxus X ?**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Lucy Heartfillia**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Gildarts X ?**

 **Ur Milkovich**

 **Irene Belserion**

I want your opinions. This will greatly determine how the new story I'm working on goes. Like with my bleach story if you prefer to stay anonymous P.M. me, or feel free to leave your choice in the reviews. I thank you for any and all support.


End file.
